


The Boy Behind Me

by ayumihayashi



Series: all marvel [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Clint, Fluff, M/M, THESE TWO THO, hawksilver - Freeform, pietro is a little creepy but cute, pietro is homeless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayumihayashi/pseuds/ayumihayashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who’s that boy following Clint?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Behind Me

**Author's Note:**

> A little work!

That boy again. For the clueless freakin time, that boy again.

Clint can’t stand it anymore. On his way back to his apartment after working a night shift, he decides to stop in the middle of a sidewalk. He finds something bothering- something- or someone to be precised.

He usually ignores that young boy who always follows him everywhere he goes for the last couple of weeks, but not today. No. Today, he’s running out of patience. So intead of just walk away, he turn around and wave. “Hey you, zombie face!” He yelled impatiently. “Come here!”

The boy keeps silent for a while, looking as stiff as can be. He encourages himself to walk toward Clint, the man he’s been following non-stop. Now he stop and stand in front of the man, the tall and unbelievable handsome creature he must admit.

No words. Clint pay attention carefully on the boy, the pale boy who wear only a blue T-shirt and normal black pants. He doesn’t seem poor, he doesn’t seem bad, hell he doesn’t seem dangerous at all. “You’re not from this neighborhood, aren’t you?”

The boy nods his head.

“Then why are you here?”

“Just coz.”

“Why are you following me?”

“Just coz.”

Clint smiles bitterly.

“What’s your name?”

“ Pietro.”

“Pietro… cute.”

“Thank you.”

“Your name, not you.”

“Oh-”

“Let me tell you something, Pietro…” Clint massages his own forehead and acts wisely. “You’re still young, you have bright future in front of you. You can’t just waste it for doing unreasonable thing like this- following me around like a starving puppy. Don’t you have better thing to do? Homeworks maybe?”

Pietro shakes his head. “No, prefer following you.”

“Why me?! Do we know each other? Why not someone else? Why me!”

“Just coz.”

“Seriously! When are you gonna stop doing this?!”

“Until I’m old.” Pietro said, with a straight face. No meaningful expression, very stiff yet sincere. “Until I broke my legs. Until I won’t be able to walk anymore. Then I’ll stop.”

So that’s it. This crazy zombie face won’t stop being my stalker, said Clint inside his tired mind. And Clint knows he can’t use force or power to handle a weird kid like Pietro, no, he must use brain. “Fine.” Clint sigh, while buttoning his own coat. “Do whatever you want. Let’s see how long you can be as stubborn as this, let’s see how long will it last… you- being my mini-me.”

Clint turn around and walk, ignoring Pietro’s insanity. But as he has predicted, the boy slowly walks and follows him again. He walks patiently until he sees Clint entering his apartment building, and then gradually dissapears through the night.

Ah whatever, Clint doesn’t want to burden himself. Pietro will get bored and leave. Sure he will. Maybe tomorrow, maybe next week, or next month. He will eventually tired and vanished by time.

 

**\------4 years later.------**

 

Clint throws his financial report on the ground. God! If killing is legal, he would have stabbed his boss for being such a jerk. Unfortunately not. So the only thing he can do now is only stopping in the edge of the street and sitting on an empty white bench.

People are passing him by, ignoring his desperation of life. Clint closes his eyes and inhales a deep breath. He’s very tired. Few seconds resting until he finally ready to open his eyes again and face the world. Foot steps… he hears some foot steps…

Clint turns his head left and sees someone familiar. Someone. Everything has changed drastically in Clint’s life. New apartement, new job, new friends, new failure. Everything is new and changing and mobile away, except for that someone. The only person who is still patient enough to stalk him around, especially after he goes home from tiring work.

Clint sighs. “Zombie face.” He waves.

Pietro, that someone, walks nearer obeying Clint’s gesture. He stops right in front of Clint, blinking eyes regularly. Straight face as usual. He doesn’t change much for these past four years, still cute, still pale, still wearing none other than only simple T-shirt, still stiffly weird.

Clint frowns. “Do you know how many friends and girlfriends I lost just because you keep stalking me like this? What do your parents say if they know you’re doing nothing useful but following a stranger?”

“I don’t have parents, so no worries.”

“Wha-?”

How can he say something as tragic as that, easily?! With his regular Poker face? This kid is very cold-blooded. “Listen, Pietro.” Clint mumbles in exhausted sound. “I’m nothing. I have no particular quality that can make someone keep stalking at me like you do. I have minimum salary, I have bad temper, I tell unfunny jokes, I don’t have a car, I walk like an Ogre, and I…”

Clint watches as Pietro blink. “When… exactly did you decide to stalk me? I wanna know, I need to know.”

“It’s…” Pietro thinks for a second. “Umm one day I saw you walking out of your office. You seemed to have a bad day but you still had the chance to stop in the middle of the sidewalk. You took all of your money from your wallet and gave it to a beggar. You had no money left. You had no money left and yet you still walk cheerfully home.”

Pietro blinks. “That’s when I decided to follow you forever.”

“What?? That’s it? Only because of that?!”

“Yes.”

“But I do things like that practically everyday!”

“Exactly.”

“Are you sure there’s nothing else?”

“Do I need more reason?”

Clint can’t answer that, he honestly can’t.

“Why do you always wear T-shirt only? Aren’t you cold?”

“No, air doesn’t bother me.”

“What if you get sick?”

“I’m okay.”

“Zombie face, aren’t you tired?!”

“Are you?”

“If I am- and I ask you to stop, would you obey it?”

“No.”

“Why?!”

“Just coz.”

Just as Clint thought. He’s hopeless. He’s too tired to fight, too tired to lose. So right now, he can only give up to the present situation. He stands up from the bench and start walking again. He just want to go home now, resting his body and mind. Not thinking about career, business, people and future anymore. Simply rest.

However, only few steps further, he suddenly stop and turn his head to look back. He looks at the awkward and pale Pietro, with his tiny  and slow steps. “Come here.” Said Clint, effortless. “Walk beside me.”

Pietro stay still for some seconds because of the unexpected shock. But seconds later, he then hastily run to Clint. He stands beside the tall man and glances at his amazingly handsome face. Four long years and he finally able to walk beside this man. Watches his perfect figure right in front of near eyes sight.

“Here.” Clint takes off his brown coat and throws it to Pietro. “Wear that, don’t get sick.”

“Okay…”

“Starting from now on… you walk beside me only.”

“Rr… really??”

“And I don’t wanna hear a word- tired.”

“No, you won’t.” Pietro shakes his head fast. “I don’t care how far you go. Where ever you go, I go. Just like I said before. Until I’m old, until I broke my legs and I won’t be able to walk anymore.”

Clint laughs. “If you can’t walk, I’ll carry you.”

Pietro smiles cheerfully. He then start walking beside Clint without knowing that tough man’s reaction. Clint continues walking again- while  putting a wide smile also. It’s the first time after four years, that he finally  able to see Pietro’s smile. A very cute smile. Just need one smile like that and every bitterness of Clint’s life is finally fading away.

He doesn’t want to estimate or predict when will that boy stop adoring and stalking him like a mad pup. No, he doesn’t. Because good things never stay, yet Pietro gives himself up to stalk him forever. Maybe Clint already get used of this ritual, having Pietro near him. Maybe it’s because of an unexpected habit, maybe it’s nice to realize that there’s someone who adores him for simple things he does. Or maybe… just maybe…

Clint can’t imagine anymore- walking alone without listening to Pietro’s foot steps behind him. Just maybe. Just because.


End file.
